The present invention in part involves an improvement on the type of conveyor structure that is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,760, granted Mar. 13, 1979 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,587, granted Jan. 22, 1980, both to Olaf A. Hallstrom.
Additional, earlier forms of reciprocating floor conveyors are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,504, granted in February of 1953 to Peterson; by U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,856, granted in March of 1961 to Brooks; by U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,875, granted in October of 1970 to Hallstrom; and by West German Patent Publication No. 1,296,087, published in May of 1969. These patents are not particularly pertinent to the subject invention and require no further comment.